1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collages, and more particularly to collages in which art objects are removably mounted on a backing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collages have become a separate art form. A "collage" is a plurality of art objects mounted in a pleasing relationship to each other upon a background material. Until fairly recently, the art objects were glued in place on the background material and hence could not be rearranged or replaced.
Because of the desire of the artist who made the collage, or the owner thereof, to be able to move the separate art objects from place to place on the background, collages have from time to time been made with a flannel backing on the art objects which will adhere to a flannel board background. Such devices do not adhere very well and the art objects often fall off if the background is oriented in a vertical plane such as by hanging on a wall.
Other attempts to make the art objects removable and/or repositionable have involved the use of tacky adhesives on the backs of the art objects and making the background of the collage out of a material to which the adhesive will removably adhere. It has been found, however, that repeated removal and repositioning of such art objects soon results in the adhesive losing its "tack" so that the art objects will no longer adhere where placed.